1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a drive circuit, a vibrator device, an electronic apparatus, and a moving object.
2. Related Art
Patent Document 1 (JP-A-2003-21518) discloses a drive circuit that can shorten a rise time (activation time) until a vibration state of a vibrator is stabilized by supplying output signals of an oscillator to an output node of a high-pass filter of an oscillation loop for oscillation of the vibrator only at activation.
However, in the drive circuit described in Patent Document 1, part of the output signals of the oscillator supplied to the output node of the high-pass filter via a resistance flows to the earth (ground node) via the resistance forming the high-pass filter and does not contribute to the activation operation. Accordingly, there is a problem that it is possible that the shortening effect for the activation time is insufficient.